Snippets on the Life of a Gay Couple
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: Snippets of Hatori and Chiaki's life together as both childhood friends and lovers.


**Title: Snippets on the Life of a Gay Couple**

**Author: Hikari Teiruzu**

**Pairing: Hatori x Chiaki**

**Rating: T with implied sexual contents**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except maybe that foreigner guy mentioned in 22.**

**Summary: Snippets of Hatori and Chiaki's life as both childhood friends and lovers in fifty sentences.**

**A/N: For the 1 sentence challenge at LiveJournal. The theme is Alpha.**

* * *

><p>1. Comfort<p>

Chiaki sits next to Hatori and leans his head on his shoulder in a comfortable position while he reads manga.

2. Kiss

The kisses Hatori gives him are very tender and Chiaki would like them no other way.

3. Soft

Despite Chiaki being unable to take care of himself, Hatori is quite surprised on how soft his hair and skin still manages.

4. Pain

The pain of the love he held onto him for those long twenty-eight years weren't for nothing.

5. Potatoes

Hatori did not think that potatoes were that great but they looked really great when he sees Chiaki eating them.

6. Rain

Chiaki pouted when his umbrella broke and the seme offered to go through the rain using his coat like how couples do in dramas.

7. Chocolate

"T-T-Tori…" Chiaki was surprised when Hatori licked the chocolate off of his cheek.

8. Happiness

Chiaki is the source of his happiness and his smiles are his fuel to having a great day.

9. Telephone

Hatori goes into Chiaki's room and finds that the uke is crying about his broken cell phone.

10. Ears

Hatori likes to lick Chiaki's ears while Chiaki likes to stare at Hatori's ears.

11. Name

Hatori didn't want Chiaki to name their puppy "Sachiko" but with the way the shorter male is smiling at him and those eyes sparkling at that name, he couldn't refuse.

12. Sensual

Giving Chiaki pleasure at sensual areas makes Hatori even more aroused.

13. Death

Yuu and Hatori were arguing about how the thrown knife could've killed Chiaki and the mangaka just went over to put a band-aid on his cut while the two continued to bicker.

14. Sex

Hatori is like an animal in bed and Chiaki likes that.

15. Touch

He becomes happy whenever Chiaki touches him because he likes how warm his hands are.

16. Weakness

Chiaki is Hatori's weakness and those who do not like Hatori can use that to their advantage.

17. Tears

A teenaged Yuu went over to Hatori and yelled "Hatori, you made Chiaki cry!" and that made the two argue while object of their affection continued to cry over the pencil-his favorite one that Yuu gave him that Hatori accidentally broke.

18. Speed

The two borrowed an electric scooter from a friend and the two enjoyed their ride in a gentle speed across the road.

19. Wind

The strong wind made their hair messy and Hatori proceeded to fix Chiaki's hair before his.

20. Freedom

The day that Chiaki turns in his manuscript early is the day that Hatori becomes free.

21. Life

He never knew that his whole life revolved around one person and he didn't mind.

22. Jealousy

Hatori would usually get jealous over Yuu or any of Chiaki's exes but this time, he got jealous of this foreigner that approached Chiaki, kissed his hand, and called him beautiful; he wrote that man in his imaginary Death Note.

23. Hands

Hatori couldn't help to see that Chiaki has really nice hands so it's no wonder that the foreigner kissed it.

24. Taste

He doesn't like sweet things but he likes to lick them off of Chiaki's lips.

25. Devotion

Hatori was surprised on the devotion that Chiaki gave him on their promise even though Hatori came home late.

26. Forever

Hatori does not believe in eternity but being with Chiaki forever is something he slowly believed in over time.

27. Blood

Hatori went to the hospital due to the amount of blood he lost after seeing Chiaki in a maid oufit.

28. Sickness

When Hatori becomes sick, he becomes unconsciously horny for his lover.

29. Melody

The two sat down in the train listening to music together.

30. Star

This time, Chiaki is wearing a girl's school uniform with a extremely short skirt; Hatori did not lose blood this time rather he saw stars after colliding with the wall.

31. Home

Chiaki pouts because Hatori never says "I'm home" whenever he comes over; the same goes for Hatori.

32. Confusion

The two were confused on how they got to the wrong place when it's clearly on the map; Hatori face palms when he found out that Chiaki read the map upside-down.

33. Fear

What Hatori is afraid of is not losing Chiaki to Yuu but losing his uke in general.

34. Lightning/Thunder

Hatori likes thunderstorms because Chiaki holds onto him tightly when they are asleep because the uke is afraid of them.

35. Bonds

Hatori does not like Chiaki bonding with people in general as he wants the shorter male all to himself.

36. Market

How long has it been since the two went to the market together?

37. Technology

Chiaki laughs at Hatori at his failed attempt to use the new tablet.

38. Gift

Since Hatori gave himself to Chiaki on his birthday, Chiaki did the same on Hatori's birthday.

39. Smile

Ever since they were in middle school, Chiaki's smiles had the power to make Hatori go weak on his knees.

40. Innocence

Hatori always believed that Chiaki is the epitome of both stupidity and innocence and he still believes that til this day.

41. Completion

"FINISH YOUR MANUSCRIPT BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING ELSE!"

42. Clouds

Hatori likes looking at clouds because Chiaki likes looking at them and he curses at himself for not being very original.

43. Sky

Chiaki's eyes were as blue as the sky and Hatori liked to look at them rather than the sky.

44. Heaven

Hatori wants to die and go to heaven together with Chiaki.

45. Hell

He'll go through hell just to get Chiaki back into his possession.

46. Sun

In Hatori's opinion, Chiaki's smiles were brighter than the sun.

47. Moon

And he finds him extremely beautiful when the moon shines down upon him.

48. Waves

Hatori is staring at the ocean waves at the beach while Chiaki is drawing them for his manga.

49. Hair

Whenever Chiaki has a wig on or puts on hair extensions, Hatori believes that the mangaka could pass as Chinatsu's older sister.

50. Supernova

Hatori reads a manga that talks about supernovas and finds it interesting, much to Chiaki's surprise


End file.
